Alergi
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Makna hujan itu luas. Karena hujan tak mesti bermakna air, melainkan hal lain bermakna 'hujan'. For fanfic contest 304th Study Room. #republish dari wattpad.. #cekdiwattpad ya..


**ALERGI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by KeyKeiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Felicia Huang**

 **Pairing : Arjuna Wira Atmaja, Benedict Elliot Johansson, Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, Reihan Rizaski, Desyca Taniadi, Yanjie, Zam**

 **Warning: AU, TYPOS, OC**

 **Genre: Friendship & Humor**

 **For 304th Study Room event #RainyDay**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan, fenomena alam yang umum terjadi dibumi bahkan planet lain sekalipun. Hujan sendiri merupakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit ke bumi. Makna hujan sendiri luas, karena hujan tak mesti bermakna air, melainkan hal lain yang bisa jadi bermakna hujan.

.

Gemuruh suara petir menggema di sebagian kota Riau. Angin bertiup kenjang, hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat sebagian kota Riau dilanda banjir. Ya, memang mengherankan terjadi hujan badai di bulan Agustus seperti sekarang. Pemanasan global lah yang mungkin menjadi pemicu cuaca yang tak menentu di seluruh dunia termasuk di kota Riau sekarang ini.

Disudut lain di kota Riau, tepatnya di hotel Furaya Pekanbaru, tampak kegaduhan di sebuah kamar bernomor 304. Kamar itu dikhususkan untuk kegiatan belajar tim Fisika. Seperti sekarang, disaat mereka seharian belajar keras untuk persiapan OSN, mereka menyempatkan bermain.

"Woi, sekarang giliran siapa yang memutar botolnya?" ucap salah seorang tim OSN Reihan Rizaski yang duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mereka terdiri dari Arjuna a.k.a Juna, Benedict a.k.a Bejo, Reiha, Dirga, Yanjie, Pak Zam dan terakhir Desyca.

"Sekarang giliran Laoshi. Cepat putar Laoshi," ucap Desyca. Desyca sendiri adalah satu-satunya gadis di anggota tim Fisika perwalilam SMA Negeri 1 Pekanbaru.

Yanjie memutar botol di depannya, semua yang ada disitu harap-harap cemas saat botol tersebut gerakannya mulai memelan. Sampai pada akhirnya ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Juna. Semua bersorak Truth or Dare kecuali sang 'korban' yaitu Juna yang mulai gelagapan.

"Heheheh, Juna. Sepertinya hari ini bukan keberuntunganmu, ya," ucap pak Zam jahil.

"Hah. Harusnya aku tadi nggak ikutan beginian kalau jadinya seperti ini," ucap Juna pasrah.

"Nah, Juna. Sekarang kau tinggal pilih. Truth or Dare?" tanya Yanjie.

Juna tampak berpikir. Ia sudah dua kali kena tantangan, ia nggak mau kejadian barusan terulang lagi. "Aku pilih truth," kata Juna singkat.

Yanjie tersenyum licik. Pemuda itu lantas mengajukan pertanyaan pamungkas untuk Juna. "Siapa orang yang paling kau benci saat ini dan ceritakan apa alasan kau membencinya?"

Juna tertegun. Ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang menanyakan hal seperti itu. Mata pandanya pun menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran tersebut. Dan dengan berat hati ia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Yanjie. "Aku sangat membenci ayahku. Karena dia membakar seluruh sketchbook yang selama ini aku buat. Ayah macam apa yang teganya membakar semua mimpi anaknya demi ambisinya selama ini," ucap Juna datar.

"Juna, mungkin ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," ucap pak Zam menasehati.

"Apa benar harus seperti itu caranya? Suatu saat akan kubalas hal yang menyakitkan lebih dari sekedar sketchbook, pak Zam," ucap Juna sinis.

"Weleh, mas Juna mengerikan kalau sudah begini. Woles mas Jun. Suatu saat ayahnya mas Juna pasti sadar kok," ucap Desyca memaklumi.

"Saat itu terjadi, semua sudah terlambat Des. Kita lanjut ToD nya." Juna berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa. Meski begitu, gara-gara permainan ini, ia kembali harus mengingat memori tak mengenakan di masa lalu. Sungguh, Juna tak ingin mengingatnya tapi juga tak ingin melupakan hal yang paling membekas di otaknya.

Karena tadi Juna yang kena Truth, maka dari itu, sekarang gilirannnya untuk memutar botol itu. Botol itu terus berputar, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, botol itu berhenti di depan Dirga. Juna tersenyum licik. Sebagian dirinya yang sempat muram beberapa saat lalu, kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Dirga.

"Kau nggak bisa lari Dirga mahakampret. Kini saatnya kau pilih Truth or Dare."

"Arggh, kenapa harus mas Juna sih yang. Huh, baiklah. Hemmm, Dirga pilih Dare."

"Oke. Deal?"

"Deal, mas Juna."

Bejo, Yanjie, Reihan, pak Zam dan Desyca sempat menahan nafas sebentar. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Juna terhadap Dirga. Juna bangkit. Ia tak lantas memberitahu tantangan pada Dirga. Juna mengambil seprai yang berada di lemari kamar itu. Pemuda itu lantas kembali ke posisi melingkar bersama yang lain.

"Dirga, tantangan buatmu adalah. Kau harus memakai costum ala pocong selama permainan ini berlangsung."

"What? Pocong, mas Juna? Yang bener aja. Dirga nggak mau ah. Itu kan menyeramkan," tolak Dirga.

"E-e-e-e, Dirga nggak boleh lari dari kenyataan ya. Tantangan tetaplah tantangan. Mas aja berani kok tadi nerima tantangan dari Laoshi," ucap Bejo tak mau kompromi.

Juna yang sedari tadi mendengar protes Dirga lantas berdiri menghadap Dirga. "Lakukan atau kau pilih cium ketiak pak Zam," ancam Juna tak main-main.

"Eh, kenapa harus ketiakku Jun?" protes pak Zam tak terima.

"Lagi pengen aja, pak," kata Juna nyengir.

Dirga bimbang. Pilihannya sungguhlah sangat sulit. "Ya sudah, aku pake kostum itu saja deh mas Juna. Dirga nggak mau hidung mancung yang menggoda ini mencium aroma cuka ketiak pak Zam. Hehehe. Peace ya pak Zam."

DUAGH

"Sakit pak Zam," ucap Dirga merintih kesakitan ketika kepalanya mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Pak Zam.

"Enak saja kau bilang my Ketie kecut. Aku selalu pake deodoran tau," ucap Pak Zam menahan emosi.

Melihat keributan yang terjadi, Bejo lantas menengahi perseteruan keduanya dengan sabar. "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar ya dek Dirga, pak Zam. Wes tho ojo tukaran dhewe-dhewe (sudah jangan bertengkar sendiri-sendiri). Udah mas Juna, lanjutin aja gamenya."

"Oke. Deal."

"Deal ya, Dir." Juna menggelar seprei tersebut di atas lantai. Ia menyuruh Dirga berbaring di atasnya. Juna, di bantu Reihan mengkafani a.k.a membungkus seprei seperti pocong. Semua yang ada disitu tertawa melihat penampilan Juna.

"Hahaha. Astaga, Dirga. Kau seperti lemper tanpa isi," ejek Yanjie sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyeksikan Reihan dan Juna membungkus tubuh kurus Dirga.

Desyca yang melihat tingkah polah Juna, Reihan dan Dirga sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bayangkan saja, Dirga dengan sangat nista dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Juna dan Reihan. "Ya ampun. Dirga kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Juna dan Reihan telah selesai tugasnya membungkus tubuh Dirga dengan seprei putih layaknya pocong. "Selesai. Tos dulu Rei," kata Juna ber _high five._

Reihan tampak puas. Ia kemudian mengambil I-phonenya dan mengajak selfie semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Nah, sekarang selfie dulu yuk sama PoDir alias Pocong Dirga, hahhaha."

Dirga menggerutu. Ia tak mengerti dengan isi kepala seniornya yang niat banget ngerjain dia habis-habisan. "Mas Juna, tega nih sama Dirga. Masa cakep-cakep gini pakenya seprei. Mana bentuknya aneh lagi."

"Nggak usah protes deh, Dir. Semuanya kebagihan tantangan kok. Sekali-kali jadilah konyol didepanku."

Semuanya bersiap selfie. Yanjie yang masih terbawa suasana mendekati Dirga."Turut prihatin dengan nasibmu, Dir. Hihihi."

"Ayo semua, kita selfie. Mumpung Dirga lagi nggak mode cute." Bejo pun mengisyaratkan mereka agar mendekat kearah Dirga. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, merekapun siap berselfie ria.

"Rei, setelah ini, posting ke instagram ya. Kasih hastag #PoDir#KenaToD."

"Beres mas Juna. Mari sekarang kita, cheersss."

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian**

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain 'Truth or Dare.' Banyak diantara mereka yang berkali-kali terjebak dalam tantangan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, berkat permainan ini, mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan tidak cangung lagi.

Hari semakin gelap. Tak terasa malam menjelang. Mereka sepakat mengakhiri permainan. "Aku sama mas Juna pamit ya. Mau sholat maghrib," ucap Reihan pamit dan kemudian di susul Juna.

"Desyca juga pamit ya, Laoshi, pak Zam."

"Ya. Baiklah, kalian beristirahatlah. Besok persiapkan diri kalian dengan soal-soal yang akan kami berikan."

"Yanjie, aku meyusul Reihan dan Juna dulu. kita bertemu dua puluh menit lagi di meja makan."

"Oke."

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruang 304 tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, tinggalah Bejo, Yanjie juga Dirga yang masih betah berada di ruang tersebut. "Hari ini aku sedikit kesal sama mas Juna," ucap Dirga berbicara.

"Gara-gara kau disuruh pakai kostum pocong tadi, Dek?" tebak Bejo.

Yanjie dan Bejo terkekeh. Pemuda beda usia itu hanya menanggapi dengan santai gerutuan Dirga yang menurut mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan. "Lagian kamu juga keterlaluan tadi sama mas Juna tuh, Dir. Masa seniornya disuruh menari perut sih," ujar Yanjie terkikik geli.

"Iyalah. Mas Juna itu jahilnya sama Dirga kadang keterlaluan. Mas Bejo kok bisa betah sih temenan lama-lama sama mas Juna?" tanya Dirga penasaran.

Bejo menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Pemuda bule itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Dirga. "Mas Bejo nggak tahu juga kenapa bisa betah bersahabat sama mas Juna sampai sekarang," jawab Bejo ambigu.

Yanjie mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedikit tak paham maksud Bejo berkata seperti itu. "Seperti ikatan yang rumit ya, Ben?"

"Begitulah, Laoshi. Kami saling melindungi dan melengkapi. Mas Juna itu hanya bisa OOC kalau lagi sama aku. Dia tertutup."

Dirga mendengarkan cerita Bejo dengan serius. Pemuda keturunan Chinese itu kembali bertanya pada Bejo. "Dirga nggak ngerti sama maksud mas Bejo."

"Kamu nggak harus mengerti dek Dirga. Karena mas Bejo udah nganggap mas Juna kayak kakak sendiri."

"Hahaha, yang ada mas Bejo-lah yang pantas jadi kakaknya mas Juna."

Dirga dan Yanjie tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Bejo ikut terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Dirga. "Apa wajahku seboros itu ya, dek Dirga?"

"Hahaha, sudah tahu malah tanya. Mas Benben oh mas Benben."

"Huh, kamu ini jujur banget sih dek. Lha mbog ya nyenengin ati mas Bejo dikit napa?"

"Habisnya kalian senior tapi wajah nggak sinkron sih, ya jadinya Dirga geli aja." Bejo dalam hati berusaha menenangkan diri ketika Dirga berkata seperti itu sambil ngelus dadanya yang nggak sakit, Bejo berucap 'sabar' dalam hatinya.

Yanjie terkekeh melihat Dirga menggoda Bejo. Daripada terjadi keributan yang lebih parah, Yanjie berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Heh, sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kita kebawah. Makan malam sebentar lagi."

"Oke, Laoshi. Ayo makan malam," kata Dirga santai. Dirga pun bangkit, disusul Bejo dan sang tutor.

.

.

 **Makan malam, hotel Furaya**

Pak Zam, Yanjie, Desyca, Juna, Dirga dan juga Reihan telah berkumpul di meja makan. Makanan telah tersedia. Sebelum makan, pak Zam segera memimpin doa. Beberapa saat berdoa, mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Kak Juna, wajahmu kenapa? Kok merah-merah gitu sih," kata Reihan yang tak sengeja melirik wajah Juna yang memerah. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Juna.

Juna lantas menghentikan makannya. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih menatap Reihan. "Ada apa dengan wajahku? Masa iya wajahku merah-merah?"

Desyca yang duduk bersebelahan Juna ikut mengamati wajah Juna. Gadis itu terkejut. "Eh, iya lho mas Jun. Sebentar, Descya ambil cermin." Desyca kemudian mengambil cermin di tas yang dipangkunya. Ia lantas menyodorkan cermin tersebut pada Juna. Juna kemudian menerima cermin tersebut dan bercermin.

"Innalilahi. Wajahku!" Juna shock. Tak berapa lama ia mulai menggaruk wajah dan tangannya. Semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut berusaha mencegah Juna agar tidak menggaruk kulitnya.

"Mas Juna, jangan digaruk terus. Nanti tambah parah lho," ucap Bejo mengingatkan.

"Duh, gatal banget ini, Jo."

"Kamu salah makan apa, Jun?" tanya Yanjie cemas.

"Juna nggak alergi makanan kok, Laoshi. Juna cuma alergi hujan dan cuaca dingin. Uh, ini gatal banget. Aku ngak tahan." Juna masih sibuk menggaruk kulitnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar sedang kesakitan.

"Astaga mas Juna. Diluar kan lagi hujan deras. Sebaiknya mas Juna kembali ke kamar aja kalau gitu," kata Dirga bersimpati.

"Pantesan gatalnya gak ma hilang," kata Juna membenarkan ucapan Dirga.

Melihat Juna yang merintih karena gatal-gatal tersebut, Pak Zam merasa cemas dengan anak didiknya itu. "Pak Zam akan panggil dokter, Jun."

"Nggak usah pak Zam. Nanti juga sembuh. Jangan panggil dokter," kata Juna meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit." Yanjie pun angkat bicara. Sebagai tutor, ia ingin siswanya dalam kondisi prima.

Juna mengerti maksud Yanjie dan pak Zam. Ia berusaha untuk tenang karena menurutnya ini adalah alergi ringan dan tak perlu dibesa-bearkan. "Tenang aja Laoshi. Besok pasti sembuh. Aku mau kekamar dulu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Juna, jika besok keadaanmu memburuk, Laoshi terpaksa membawamu kedokter."

"Oke-oke. Aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Aku antar ya mas Jun," tawar Bejo.

Tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Juna dengan halus menolak tawaran Bejo untuk mengantarnya ke kamar. "Nggak usah Jo. Kamu lanjutin makan malam saja. Oya, kamu jangan bilang Mbak Alea ya. Nanti bisa berabe."

"Hem, ya deh."

Juna akhirnya pamit terlebih dahulu menuju kamar. Bejo, Dirga, Yanji, pak Zam, Reihan dan Desyca melihat punggung Juna yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Mereka merasa khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Juna yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. OSN tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, dan mereka berharap Juna akan segera pulih.

"Mas Bejo. Mbak Alea itu siapa?" tanya Reihan tiba-tiba.

"Wanita yang sangat sexy tapi juga mengerikan," jawab Bejo sekenanya.

"Maksud mas Bejo?" tanya Desyca yang ikut nimbrung.

"Mbak Alea itu kakaknya mas Juna. Dia seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin. Mbak Alea salah satu orang yang paling ditakuti mas Juna."

"Mas Juna bisa takut juga ya," ucap Dirga berkomentar

"Hehehe, kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya. Kalau besok alerginya tambah parah, besok aku telpon kakaknya."

"Oya, Ben. Kakaknya Juna masih jomblo nggak?" tanya pak Zam dengan watados a.k.a wajah tanpa dosa. Yanjie dan Bejo tersedak. Ia tak menyangka pak Zam menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Wah, pak Zam modus nih. Cie-cie," ucap Dirga menggoda guru jomblonya itu.

Bejo menatap pak Zam serius. Ia pun sedikit tersenyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu. "Sebaiknya pak Zam tidak mendekati mbak Alea kalau masih sayang sama nyawanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya pak Zam penasaran.

"Dia, bisa membunuh pak Zam hanya dengan sekali tebas. Hahhaha." Bejo tertawa. Ia tak menyangka gurunya masih doyan wanita.

"Segalak itu ya mas Bejo?" tanya Reihan.

"Kalau nggak galak, mana mungkin mas Juna takut sama mbak Alea."

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan kakaknya Juna."

"Kita lihat besok aja deh pak Zam. Kalau pak Zam bisa selamat itu sudah puji Tuhan."

.

.

 **Esok hari**

Sejak semalam, keadaan Juna semakin parah hingga sekarang. Ya, meski hujan baru reda dini hari tadi, hal itu tak membuat alerginya membaik. Juna mendesah kesal, mana kala tubuhnya juga tak mau berkompromi. Gatal-gatal ditambah demam membuatnya tak bisa belajar bersama timnya. Juna sedikit menyesal mengingat OSN sebentar lagi tiba dan ia malah terbaring sakit disini.

"Mas Juna, makan dulu. Bejo belikan bubur ayam untuk sarapan."

"Taruh saja disitu Jo. Thanks."

"Jangan lupa dimakan. Nanti dingin nggak enak."

"Oke-oke. Sebaiknya kamu segera turun. Sampaiin ke Laoshi dan pak Zam kalau aku nggak bisa belajar hari ini."

"Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku."

"Iya. Sudah sana belajar yang rajin. Aku mau tiduran dulu."

Akhirnya Bejo menurut saja. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia sangat cemas dengan kondisi kesehatan sahabatnya itu. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas mengambil I-phonenya dan menelpon mbak Alea. Menunggu beberapa saat, mbak Alea lantas mengangkat telepon si Bejo. Bejo pun kemudian menjelaskan keadaan Juna saat ini. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Bejo pun mengakhiri percakapannya di telpon.

"Benedict, apa keadaan Juna sudah membaik?" tanya Yanjie ketika hendak masuk ke ruangan 304.

"Belum Laoshi. Semalam badannya mas Juna panas."

"Sudah telpon dokter?"

"Sudah kok. Nanti juga dia dateng pas makan siang, Laoshi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo masuk, Ben."

Bejo dan Yanjie kemudian memasuki ruangan 304. Didalam ruag tersebut sudah hadir Desyca, Reihan, Juna dan pak Zam. Hari ini mereka belajar tanpa Juna.

.

.

Skip time

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Kini saatnya mereka istirahat makan siang. Mereka bergegas keluar ruangan menuju restoran tempat mereka berkumpul dan beristirahat untuk mengisi perut. Begitu sampai di restoran hotel, keenam orang itu langsung menuju meja prasmanan untuk mengambil hidangan yang disajikan pihak hotel.

"Mas Bejo, mas Juna nggak ikut makan?" tanya Dirga santai.

"Udah mas BBM kesini, tapi mas Juna lagi gak mood makan," ucap Bejo jujur.

"Mas Bejo bungkusin aja makanan kesukaan mas Juna."

"Setelah ini mas Bejo bungkusin makanan buat dia, Dek Reihan."

"Ya sudah mari makan. Jangan lupa berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing ya."

Bejo, Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, pak Zam dan Yanjie kemudian duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Benedict, kira-kira kapan dokter yang akan memeriksa Juna tiba disini?" tanya pak Zam sembari menyingkirkan potongan cabai di piringnya.

"Jam makan siang, pak Zam. Harusnya sih dia udah dateng." Belum sampai pak Zam bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Halo Benedict. Maaf mengganggu acara makanmu," ucap seorang wanita cantik bak model.

"Mbak Alea. Apa kabar. Mari ikut gabung makan," ucap Bejo mempersilahkan.

"What? Dia mbak Alea kakaknya Juna?" tanya Desyca tak percaya.

"Iya, saya Alea. Kakaknya Juna. Salam kenal semuanya," ucap mbak Alea ramah.

Tak disangka-sangka, pak Zam yang sejak awal tertarik dengan cerita Bejo langsung mendekat kearah mbak Alea untuk tebar pesona sambil sesekali memperhatikan penampilan wanita cantik itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala.

"Mbak cantik banget. Mbak model ya? Perkenalkan, aku Reihan." Puji Reihan.

"Salam kenal Reihan. Ah, saya bukan model. Saya seorang bisa saja mujinya," ucap Mbak Alea blushing.

"APA!" ucap setrentak Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, pak Zam dan Yanjie.

"Duh, kalian lupa ya. Bejo kan semalem udah cerita ke kalian."

"Heheh, maaf mas Bejo. Dirga lupa."

"Duh, kalian nggak usah norak deh. Iya, dia mbak Alea. Dia yang mau memeriksa mas Juna."

"Subbahanallah, mbak Alea cantik banget. Kira-kira mbak Alea sudah punya suami belum?" tanya pak Zam modus.

"Hehe, sudah kok pak." Mendengar pengakuan mbak Alea, pak Zam begitu shock. Gagal sudah rencana PDKTnya.

"Duh, yang sabar ya pak Zam. Memang belum jodohnya pak Zam untuk segera melepas masa lajang," ucap Yanjie menenangkan.

Mbak Alea terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka kehadirannya membuat heboh teman-teman dan guru Juna. "Emm, kalian bisa nggak nganterin aku kekamarnya Juna," ucap mbak Alea to the point.

"BISA MBAK!" teriak Dirga bersemangat.

"Ya ampun, giliran ada cewek cantik kayak mbak Alea aja semangat banget. Maafin mereka ya mbak."

"Gak papa kok Ben."

.

.

Bejo, Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, pak Zam dan Yanjie kemudian mengantarkan mbak Alea menuju kamar Juna. Selama menuju kamar Juna dan Bejo, tak henti-hentinya , Dirga, Reihan dan pak Zam curi-curi pandang. Mbak Alea yang kelihatan ramah hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-teman dan guru adiknya ini. sedangkan Yanjie, memilih ngobrol bersama Bejo.

"Ini kamarnya mbak." Bejo lantas mengetuk pintu kamarnya kalau-kalau Juna menguncinya dari dalam.

"Mas Juna, buka pintunya. Aku mau masuk."

"Ssst, Ben, sebaiknya kau mundur kebelakang."

Bejo menurut saja. Baru melangkah sebentar, handel pintu bergerak yang menandakan pemilik akan membuka pintunya.

BRAAAKKK

Suara keras itu berasal dari tendangan mbak Alea. Hingga sebuah rintihan mengalun keras di dalam kamar tersebut membuat mereka masuk kedalam kamar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, bisa nggak sih sedikit lembut buka pintunya." Juna tersungkur kelantai tanpa melihat siapa yang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Bejo, Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, pak Zam dan Yanjie melongo melihat tingkah nyentrik kakak Juna yang berubah gahar.

' _Jadi ini sifat asli kakaknya Juna. Waow mengerikan,'_ batin pak Zam bergidik ngeri.

"Hiyaaaa...bugh." Mbak Alea lantas berlari. Iapun segera membekuk Juna dengan jurus karate yang ia kuasai.

Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, pak Zam dan Yanjie yang semula mengira ini berakhir , ternyata ternyata terkejut melihat pergulatan adik versus kakak didepan mereka. Bejo sendiri hanya menanggapinya santai. Wajar, Bejo sudah hafal betul kelakuan kakak Juna.

"Arghhh, hei apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit tahu Jo. Lepaskan aku woi. Aku masih normal."

"Bejo? Aku mbak Alea tau."

"Mbak Alea! Mbak ngapain kesini? Bukannya mbak lagi dinas?" tanya Juna yang masih dalam posisi bak pegulat yang kalah bertarung.

"Heh, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit. Kau ini harus jaga kesehatan supaya bisa meraih medali emas, Juna."

"Mbak. Lepasin dulu tangan Juna."

"Err, mbak Alea. Kami permisi dulu ya. Kami mau lanjut belajarnya," ucap Bejo berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur antara Juna dan kakaknya.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita juga kembali keruangan. Biarkan mbak Alea memeriksa keadaan Juna."

"Mbak, Dirga pamit ya. Senang berkenalan dengan mbak Alea."

"Oh, oke Dirga. Makasih udah nganterin ya."

.

.

Mbak Alea pun akhirnya melepaskan diri. Ia kemudian bangkit disusul Juna yang mulai kuwalahan menghadapi kelakuan bar-bar kakak tercintanya. "Mbak Alea. Seperti biasa, Juna nggak kuat kalau lagi hujan. Makanya ini badanku bentol-bentol plus ditambah demam."

"Ayo berbaring. Biar mbak periksa sebentar." Mbak Alea kemudian mengambil stetoskop. Dokter cantik itu dengan telaten memeriksa dengan detail penyakit Juna.

"Mbak kesini dikasih tahu Bejo?"

"Iya. Kenapa?Ada masalah? Awas lho ya kalau sampai ketahuan marahin Benedict, kamu yang tak hajar."

"Idih, segitu amat sih mbak. Aku nggak mau mbak khawatir aja. Ini cuma alergi biasa."

Dengan tatpan kesal, Mbak Alea kembali mencubit pipi juna yang masih terasa gatal. "Jangan meremehkan sekecil apapun penyakit Juna."

"Ah, sakit mbak. Jangan dicubit donk."

"Makanya kalau dibilangin jangan ngeyel. Nah, sudah selesai. Taburkan bedaknya setelah mandi, dan minum obat ini sehari 3X."

"Harus ya minum obat?" tanya Juna horor.

DUAGH

Kembali lagi, Juna berkali-kali harus merasakan bogem mentah akibat pertanyaan konyol darinya. "Sakit mbak," rintih Juna memegang kepalanya.

"Makanya nggak perlu tanya. Ya iyalah diminum. Heran aku punya adek jenius tapi masih tanya itu."

"Ya si mbak. Lembut dikit napa sama adeknya. Udah tahu adeknya lagi sakit."

Mbak Alea kemudian berdiri mengambil tasnya. Ia lantas menyerahkan bungkusan plastik pada Juna. "Nah, ini dimakan dulu. Mbak tadi bawa makanan buatan mama."

"Thank you." Beberapa saat kemudian, Juna dengan lahap memakan masakan mamanya. Mbak Alea tampak senang bisa melihat adiknya makan selahap itu. Sambil bercerita, mbak Alea sedikit bertanya-tanya mengenai keseharian Juna selama masa karantina. Juna dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Biar bagaimanapun, Juna adalah sosok yang sangat dekat sekali dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Masakan mama emang the best."

"Tentu saja. Masakan mama itu yang terbaik. Oke. Mbak harus segera ke rumah sakit, jadi nggak bisa lama-lama. Kamu baik-baik disini. Jangan bikin ulah. Belajar yang rajin supaya bisa mendapat mendali emas."

"Oke. Thanks ya mbak."

"Oya, mbak lupa. Happy birthday to you, Jun. Kadonya setelah kau berhasil membawa pulang medali emas."

"Siap. Kukira mbak lupa, ternyata mbak ingat ultah Juna. Yang lain sih belum ada yang tahu kalau hari ini Juna ulang tahun."

"Benarkah? Wah, jadi orang kedua dong yang ngucapin ultah."

"Of course."

"Mbak pamit. Ganbatte adikku tersayang. Mbak selalu mendukungmu. Cepet sembuh ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan. Diluar sedang hujan,mbak."

"Oke." Sebelum keluar kamar Juna, mbak Alea mengusap pelan rambut Juna yang berantakan kerena ulahnya. Wanita cantik itu lantas memeluk adik kesayangannya. Mbak Alea tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Juna.

' _Semoga cuaca cerah terus sampai OSN berlangsung. Kalau seminggu hujan terus badanku jadi kayak apa ntar,'_ batin Juna meratapi nasib.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di ruang 304**

"Gila, mbak Alea itu tsundere banget ya. Nggak nyangka cantik-cantik gahar," ucap Reihan tertawa.

"Hahaha, untung pak Zam nggak kurang ajar. Bisa jadi nasibnya akan seperti mas Juna kalau berani macam-macam," kata Dirga mengompori.

"Sekarang sudah tahu kan gimana mbaknya mas Juna. Jadi jangan liat dari cover modelnya ya pak Zam. Hehehe."

Pak Zam mengganguk setuju ucapan Bejo. Ia tidak boleh melihat seseorang dari tampilan luarnya dulu."Bener banget itu Ben."

"Dipikir-pikir, Juna tadi lucu banget pas liat mbak Alea seperti itu. Rasanya pengen ketawa aja," ucap Yanjie berkomentar.

"Ayo lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Jangan mentang-mentang lagi hujan, kalian bisa malas-malasan."

"Iya pak Zam. Cie yang tadi takut duluan sama mbak Alea."

"Dirga. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Oke."

"Haha, Desyca geli pas tau reaksinya pak Zam."

"Desyca, ayo fokus ke soal. Kalian juga fokus."

"Oke pak Zam."

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

 **#POJOK AUTHOR**

Soal judul ini. Saya sengaja bikin judul Alergi dengan tokoh utama Juna. Juna bergolongan darah B. Golongan ini rentan sekali terserang penyakit, makanya saya ambil tema ini.

Nama hotel. Saya asal ngarang, karena kayaknya nggak disebutin mereka nginap di hotel mana.

Alea si chara ngarang. Entah kenapa saya kepikiran soal kakak Juna itu seperti hubungan Tao ming tse sama kakak ceweknya yang tinggal di Amerika (Meteor Garden). Pulang-pulang langsung saja si Tao ming tse dihajar habis-habisan sama kakak tercinta. Well, ini fic kurang lebihnya ada kekurangan. Jadi mohon bantuannya apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan. Well, meski 304SR belum disebutkan lebih rinci siapa-siapa saja karakter pendukung lainnya, aku harap 304SR semakin lebih bagus lagi.. ganbattte cece Felicia Huang.

Ps: maap ya Cece Felicia, karakter Juna sedikit Oc. Karena belum begitu mengenal Juna banget.


End file.
